Sabrina
by Galacticsabrina
Summary: Sabrina arrives at the park, and Rigby is crushing on her.  Sorry- it's terribly written.


_Everyone is gathered in front of the house- like in the beginning of "Just Set Up the Chairs"_

**Benson:** Alright everybody, today we welcome a new employee.

**Rigby:** (whispers) Dude- I bet it's gonna be another creepy dude like Muscle Man.

**Mordecai:** (whispers) I know right.

**Benson:** Everyone please welcome Sabrina.

_Benson steps to the side, and everyone sees a blonde haired girl with bunny ears. She's wearing a Fist Pump sweatshirt and blue flare jeans with Converse style shoes._

**Mordecai:** (whispers) Whoa, dude. It's a girl.

**Rigby:** (whispers) Whoa. (_Rigby seems hypnotized by Sabrina_)

**Mordecai:** Hey dude… DUDEEEE.

**Benson:** Mordecai, what's wrong with Rigby?

**Mordecai:** Oh, um… stupidity?

**Muscle Man:** You know who ELSE suffers from stupidity?

**Mordecai:** DUDE- Muscle Man. Can you at LEAST cut the mom jokes for today?

**Muscle Man:** Ugh, whatever.

_Mordecai snaps his fingers in Rigby's face, and Rigby shakes it off._

**Rigby:** Huh?

**Mordecai:** C'mon dude, let's go welcome the new girl.

_They walk up to Sabrina, just as MM and High Five are leaving._

**Mordecai:** Hey. I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby.

**Rigby:** (_Gets hypnotized again, so Mordecai snaps in his face_) Huh? Oh, uh, hi.

**Sabrina:** Hey, I'm Sabrina. So, are you guys as lame as the rest of these bozos? No offense or anything.

**Mordecai:** None taken. But… I don't know, are VIDEO GAMES boring to you?

**Sabrina:** Not at all! Sign me up!

_Shows Mordecai, Rigby, and Sabrina having lots of fun- playing video games, laughing, driving the golf cart, laughing, prank calling Benson, laughing again. Next part opens with them laughing in Mordecai and Rigby's room._

**Mordecai:** Aw, dude. That was awesome.

**Sabrina:** Totally! You guys are the best.

**Rigby:** Heh, thanks. (_Rigby looks starstruck_)

**Sabrina:** Well, I'm gonna crash. 'Night guys.

**Mordecai and Rigby:** 'Night, Sabrina!

_Sabrina exits._

**Mordecai:** Oh, dude. You soooo have a crush on her.

**Rigby:** What? Dude, pfft… no I don't!

**Mordecai:** Oh, wow- your stupidity rates have definitely grown… I think we should call a doctor. A doctor of LOOOVE! (_laughs_)

**Rigby:** Shut up, dude! Okay, okay- maybe I DO have a little crush on her… so what?

**Mordecai:** Sooo… you should TOTALLY do something for her!

**Rigby:** Alright, alright. I'll think of something.

**Mordecai:** Alright. Good night, dude.

**Rigby:** Good night.

_The next morning, Rigby is walking around town looking for something._

**Rigby:** Man! What am I gonna get her?

_Rigby then sees a flower garden. He doesn't notice, though, a sign that says "DO NOT Pick!"_

**Rigby:** Sweet! Sabrina would LOVE a flower!

_Rigby picks 3 flowers and then heads back to the park. Next scene shows Mordecai and Sabrina playing video games in the living room and Rigby walking through the door._

**Rigby:** Hey, Sabrina. I got you something!

**Sabrina:** Really? Wow, thanks Rigby. What is it?

**Rigby:** These!

_Rigby hands her the flowers. Just then, the house shakes and a giant gardener with glowing red eyes rises out of the ground. The 3 of them go and look in the window._

**Mordecai:** Rigby… What did you do?

**Rigby:** Nothing, man!

**Gardener:** WHERE IS THE ONE CALLED RIGBY?

_Mordecai pushes Rigby out the door. Rigby walks up to Gardener. Mordecai and Sabrina stand on porch._

**Rigby:** eep.

**Gardener:** YOU PICKED FLOWERS FROM MY FORBIDDEN GARDEN!

**Rigby:** I'm sorry! But I really need them, dude!

**Gardener:** WELL, IF YOU TAKE SOMETHING FROM ME, I TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU- YOUR LIFE!

**Rigby:** AAAAAAH!

**Mordecai:** Sabrina, quick! Give me the flowers!

_Sabrina hands Mordecai the flowers, seems frightened. Mordecai runs over to Rigby and hands him the flowers._

**Mordecai:** Rigby! Give him the flowers!

**Rigby:** But, dude!

**Mordecai:** Do it!

_Rigby throws flowers to Gardener. Gardener picks up flowers and sinks into the ground._

**Mordecai:** What were you thinking, Rigby? Taking flowers from a forbidden garden?

**Sabrina:** (_walks over_) Does this happen a lot?

**Mordecai:** (_shrugs_) Only on a typical day. C'mon, let's go inside before Benson gets here.

_Sabrina walks inside._

**Rigby:** Dude, I'm over Sabrina. She's just not worth it.

**Mordecai:** *Facepalm*

_They walk inside. Episode ends._


End file.
